Mina
Mina is the name of the romantic relationship between Mike Montgomery and Mona Vanderwaal. Series |-|Season 4= Bite Your Tongue Mona is invited to Mike's house during a party, and it is revealed that the two are friends and belong to the same support group, headed by Jesse Lindall. Much to Aria's chagrin, she then sees Mike and Mona kissing outside school. Free Fall Mike and Mona are seen having a date at the Apple Rose Grille. They both seem to be enjoying themselves, and talk a little about Mona as a child. To Mona's dismay, Ezra walks in. She makes the decision to go talk to him and tells him she doesn't want to help him anymore, as it's gotten too complicated. Later, Mona comes over to the Montgomery's house. Her and Mike were supposed to watch a movie together, but she lost track of time. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie Mike spots Mona outside the Brew, picking up a large box, and runs over to greet her. Upon asking if she needs help, to which she declines, Mona tells Mike she has bought whistles for every girl in school, so they can protect themselves, in case Alison's rumoured 'kidnapper' is still out there. As Mona leaves for her meeting with Principal Hackett, Mike tells her that he misses her. In the Montgomery living room, Mike and Mona are sharing a pizza when Aria arrives home. Standing up, Mike tells Mona that he will take her home, but Mona insists Mike drops her off at the library. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Sitting on the floor of the Montgomery living room, Mike listens as Mona tells him that everything about the Manhattan Project is fun and it’s the place where the Cold War started. Mona adds that “J. Robert Oppenheime is dreamy”, and laughing, Mike says that he doesn’t think he can put that in the report. Standing up, Mona asks Mike if he wants some more hot chocolate and he tells her sure. As the film is showing in the theater, Mike and Mona look adoringly at each other. After Aria has whispered something in Mona ear, Mona whispers an excuse me in Mike’s ear, and Mike watches as she gets up and walks from the theater. Taking This One to the Grave Mona is murdered in her own home and therefore the relationship between Mike and Mona ceases to exist. Through a Glass, Darkly Mike walks out of the Rosewood Church following Mona’s funeral service. Pretty Isn't the Point In a flashback, Mike walks into Mona’s room as she’s on the phone with Lesli, “Mona”. Noticing vials of blood in a desktop systems unit that has been converted into a cooler, Mike questions what it all is, “what is this?” Picking up a blood vial, Mike wonders what the “hell” is going on, and taking the vial back, Mona tells him not to touch it, “just leave it alone and I’ll explain”. As Mona goes to close her bedroom door, Mike questions what she’s doing, and Mona tells him that she’s been offered the chance to make things right for Aria and her friends. Mike questions what Mona is talking about, and Mona says that she’s talking about exposing ‘A’ and finally bringing that person down. Looking back over to the cooler, Mike wonders if it’s Mona’s blood, to which Mona says that it is, “and soon it’s going to be smeared all over this house”. Mona goes on to say that Alison DiLaurentis will look responsible for killing her because ‘A’ wants to see Alison locked up. Mike wonders why Mona would want to be a part of all this, and Mona says that it’s because ‘A’ came up with this plan, “and it’s brilliant”. Telling Mona to stop, Mike questions that she’s been talking with ‘A’, to which Mona explains that she hasn’t directly, “but I will, eventually”. Telling Mike that she has to earn it, Mona says that to do so, she has to commit to this plan 100%, “that means I go away. And when I find out who ‘A’ is, I come back, Alison gets out of jail, and your sister and her friends are finally safe”. Disbelieving, Mike shakes his head and starts to walk from Mona’s bedroom, but stops when Mona adds that she’ll be everyone’s hero. Walking back over to her, Mike wonders what Mona means by going away and “for how long?”, to which Mona says that he needs to look at the big picture, “it’s only temporary”. Dating Timeline First Relationship: *'Started:' Bite Your Tongue (4x17) *'Reason:' Mona is invited to Mike's house for a party. Later they are seen kissing outside of Rosewood High. *'Ended:' Cover For Me (4x22) *'Reason:' Mona admits to Emily that she started dating Mike so she could get closer to Aria and find out information for Ezra. Second Relationship: *'Started:' Whirly Girlie (5x02) *'Reason:' Mike tells Mona that he misses her and later invites her over for pizza. *'Ended:' Taking This One to the Grave (5x12) *'Reason:' Mona is murdered in her own home. Gallery 2014-01-29 14-18-55.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E02 Mina.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E11 Mike.jpg Navigational Category:Romances Category:Pairings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5